In the case of carrying out qualitative and quantitative analysis of a specific component contained in a biological sample (hereinafter referred to as a specimen) such as blood or urine with an automatic analysis device, it is necessary to carry out various kinds of processing (preprocessing) in advance in order to turn the specimen into a state suitable for the analysis.
As a technique related to such specimen processing, for example, PTL 1 (JP-A-2013-108955) discloses a specimen preprocessing device for carrying out a preprocessing process necessary for analyzing a specimen such as blood or urine in the case of analyzing the specimen, the device including: a plurality of modules for carrying out the preprocessing process; and a circular sector line with variable center angles for connecting the plurality of modules with each other and conveying a rack where the specimen is installed, from a preceding module to a subsequent module.